


To Every Season

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Amy to a particularly peculiar planet. When Amy finds herself shivering in the planet's odd weather, the Doctor has a sweet way of warming her up. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Every Season

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LiveJournal and Teaspoon and an Open Mind. This one's crazy fluffy. Just sayin'. Also, don't let the bad joke put you off, you'll get to the fluff.

It was an unannounced, uncharacteristically quiet day in the TARDIS and Amy had been on the ship long enough to know that it wouldn’t last long. Instead of getting comfy in the library or repainting her nails for the third time that week, she decided to just prepare herself for an adventure and watch the Doctor work.

He would occasionally ramble to her about some past adventure or some neat contraption that was connected to his old girl underneath of the glass floor; nothing too deviated from the norm. Without any warning, the Doctor stood up stock still and turned to Amy with his ridiculous goggles on.

“I nearly forgot, I need to see a man about a horse.”

Amy stopped swinging in the swing. “Um, sure, okay.” When did the Doctor get this personal about his going ons? And since when does someone forget they need to do something like that? Time Lord, she reminded herself. Maybe his biology was different.

The Doctor bounded up the stairs and headed straight for the console.

“Where are you going?” Amy’s eyes flickered to the corridor that lead to the toilets.

“I’m going to see a man about a horse, am I repeating myself?”

“Right, but--”

“Katatoniphoebe!”

“What?”

“That’s the planet we’re going to! Katatoniphoebe!”

“You need to go to a planet to… take care of business?”

“Well, yes, I certainly couldn’t do it here, could I?”

Amy stared at him, properly confused. _She_ always did. Was she not supposed to? Was she supposed to let the Doctor know each time? This was ridiculous. Just when you begin to think you know someone…

“And here we are!” He skipped down the steps and threw open the TARDIS doors.

“I’ll be here when you’re done!” Amy called inside the TARDIS.

“What, you’re not coming with?”

“Um, I suppose I could…? I just didn’t think…”

“Of course you’re coming! What’s the point of traveling around the universe if you have no one to share it with?” He came to the steps and looked down at Amy. “By the by, you’re acting a bit weird.”

Amy snorted. “This coming from the man who refuses to wear matching socks and will never land his space-time ship on a Sunday because they’re boring.”

“They are boring. Now come along, Pond.” Amy relented and followed him outside the TARDIS.

Katatoniphoebe was positively gorgeous. It looked like spring time in Paris: beautiful flowering trees, wide blue skies with a dusting of clouds, and well, the grass was more orange than green, but it was still gorgeous. Amy felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips and felt a pair of eyes on her.

“Glad you came?”

“Definitely.”

He took her hand and began to walk directly east from the TARDIS. “Grup should be this way.”

“Grup?” Amy questioned, her mind feeling a bit foggy from her holding the Doctor’s hand.

“The man I came here to see. Do you never listen?”

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him with eyes like a fish bowl. “You literally meant—you’re really going to see--” She burst out laughing and laughed even harder when she saw the Doctor’s confused face. “I’m sorry, I just thought you meant something else.”

“Where was I unclear?”

“It’s just a saying… forget it.”

He eyed here warily but let it drop and began walking again. Feeling the long blades of what looked similar to weeds tickle her knees every now and again made her grateful that she decided to go without tights that day. Just to be able to really be there on the planet and soaking it in with the Doctor holding her hand made her positively content. She almost felt a little dizzy from turning her head to take in every little bit of her surroundings.

“So what’s up with the horse?” Amy asked out of curiosity.

“I found out that the horse may not be a horse at all but an extremely rare species, never seen in this side of the galaxy. To see such an animal still living and breathing and on a completely out-of-ordinary planet for the animal is not only cool, but a bit of a mystery of how it got here.”

“Okay, that is cool. How long is it until we get to Grup?”

“He’s over in Autumn so maybe about a forty-five minute walk?”

“‘Autumn’, that’s an interesting name for a town.” Amy smiled up towards the sun.

“It’s not the town’s name. It’s the season.”

“But it’s spring.”

“Yes, here it is.”

“I’m not sure if I follow.” And then her foot made an oddly familiar crunching noise. A noise she hadn’t heard in a long, long time. She looked down and her boot had a sprinkling of melting white stuff on it and underneath, more of that substance. “That’s snow.”

“Yeah, we have to pass through winter in order to get to Autumn.”

“That’s snow. On the ground. In warm weather.”

“Not warm for much longer.”

Two more steps and it was like Amy was stepping right into an ice box. The wind cut at her face and bare legs and snow fell down onto her. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself. The shock of it was as bad as jumping into the ocean at winter time.

“Doctor! I’m not dressed for this!!”

“It’s kind of hard to be dressed appropriately on Katatoniphoebe, especially if you’re traveling.”

“Couldn’t we have parked a bit closer?” Amy tried not to yell.

“All visitors must park in Spring; planet’s ruling. I think it’s a tourist angel,” he said thoughtfully.

She knew she didn’t have any right to argue with him even though he _could_ have warned her about the whole part-of-the-planet-snows-year-round bit. Instead she clutched to herself and kept her eyes trained on where her feet were going. Even though she was wearing shin-high boots, she didn’t want to chance stepping into a snow bank and getting even more snow on her legs as well as inside her boots. The only blessing now was that the wind had calmed down.

After they had been walking for roughly twenty minutes in the snow in silence, Amy felt the Doctor come up close to her.

“You’re shivering,” he commented.

“No kidding, genius. It’s snowing and I’m wearing next to nothing.” And then she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders and warmth around her back and on the outsides of her arms. He put his jacket on her.

“No way.”

“You’re shivering.”

“No way. I am not going to die out here after you, cold _and_ guilty because I took the coat from my best friend. No way. Take it back.”

“I gave you my coat, now will you stop being so silly,” he said more as a statement than a request. He pulled her into a hug, arms snaking underneath his coat she was wearing. He was warm. So, so, so warm. She put her cheek against his shoulder and felt it warm up to a reasonable temperature and then turned her face to warm the other cheek.

Just as she was warming the right side of her face, the Doctor pulled the coat over both of their heads and took Amy’s hands from where they were clutching the sides of her own abdomen. He took them into his entirely way-too-warm hands and brought them up to his mouth. With his hands still cupping hers, he blew hot breath on them and rubbed them.

She should have been wondering how he could have stayed this warm the whole time or that how the jacket was keeping in the heat from their own bodies and breath to help warm her up or that she was on an alien planet, having an experience of the life time. But all Amy could think about was how close the Doctor’s face was to hers and how incredibly sweet and intimate this all was.

“Look at that, getting some colour back in your cheeks.” He grinned at her.

Amy huffed it off. “Thanks.”

“I don’t think you’ve noticed yet.”

“Noticed what?”

His eyes were sparking with that knowledge that she was about to be wowed. “Did you see the snow?”

She rolled her eyes. “How could I miss it?”

“No, did you see it in the sky?”

“I guess…?”

He pushed aside part of his coat to show her. Outside of their makeshift tweed tent was the world and its snow falling upwards.

The _snow_ was falling _upwards_.

Amy let out uncontrollable laugh. The Doctor laughed with her amazement and pulled her into another hug. This time, she hugged him back. He lifted her feet up out of the snow and twirled her around, snow swirling all around them. It was hard to tell which way was up but suddenly it was okay she was so disoriented. The Doctor will let her fly but he could always keep her grounded.

They never did get to see that man about his horse.


End file.
